


The Battle

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Fic, Future Gabe, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Time Travel, future cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle against Abaddon has began. Who will win and will the Future Hunters and Angels be able to protect Sam, Dean, and Cas? Who will be the new Ruler of Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> (Please read the others first or you'll be very confused.)

Abaddon laughed. “What makes you think that some pitiful Hunters and Angels can beat a Knight and future Queen of Hell?”  
A.J. looked Abaddon in the eye. “You don’t rule Hell, Abaddon.”  
“Oh and how would you know?”  
“Because I kill you, a dead demon can’t rule.”  
Crowley laughed. “How can a human girl kill a Knight?”  
A.J. lifted her hand and Crowley was throw into the wall. Crowley looked at her stunned.  
“I am not fully human, I have powers that go beyond what you’ve ever seen.”  
Abaddon smiled. “We’ll see about that.”  
Abaddon slammed her hand forward and shot a blast of energy in A.J.’s direction. The Future and Present Hunters started shooting while the Future and Present Angels used their Grace to keep shards from hitting anyone.  
The lights flickered as A.J. held off Abaddon's attack.  
Abaddon put down her hands. “Well it seems you are quite powerful, but you have no way of killing me.”  
A.J. lifted her chin. “Then I challenge you to a duel, winner gets to be the new Queen of Hell.”  
“I wouldn’t want to get my hands dirty.”  
“Maybe you’re just afraid that I’ll beat you.”  
Abaddon threw back her head and laughed. When she looked at A.J. again her eyes were black. “Powers only.”  
“You accept my challenge?”  
Abaddon's eyes changed back. “Of course, don’t need a wanna be trying to steal the crown.”  
A.J. nodded. “Let’s begin.”  
Abaddon looked at A.J. “I don’t want our little Hunters and Angels trying to interfere.”  
“They won’t.”  
Abaddon nodded and her eyes changed back to black. “Then let's fight.”  
A.J. brought her powers to the surface. The lights flickered and showed a reflection of wings of the wall. Her irises turned black with bright streaks of blue Grace.   
Abbadon laughed. “A little Hybrid is going to steal my throne. What a joke!”  
A.J. blasted power at Abaddon. Abaddon barely missed getting hit. “You’ll have to try harder than that!”  
Abaddon sent a blast back. A.J. jumped to the side and sent a blast of Grace at Abaddon. It hit her in the chest, it created a large hole in her chest. A.J. sent another blast while Abaddon was trying to stand. It threw her into the wall. Abaddon laughed. “A few hits aren’t going to hurt me little girl.”  
A.J. smiled, her eyes were still glowing with power as she walked toward Abaddon. “Maybe not, but this will.”  
A.J. placed her hands on Abaddon's shoulders.   
Future Cas realized what she was about to do. “NO!” Future Cas started running towards his daughter.  
A.J. turned toward him. “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos. If you have a prompt you would like me to try please leave it in the comments or message me on Tumblr, https://superwholockian16.tumblr.com.


End file.
